Comentário de blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/Waxingzando: MLP - 4ª Temporada/@comment-26327520-20170217045927
Ok, estou com insônia são...23:55 da noite, mas acho que consigo escrever alguma coisa =B. Bem, de acordo com a minha nova linha temporal na quinta feira, foi o dia que se lançou o blogue da 4º temporada, então hoje quinta feira, na minha linha do tempo imaginaria lança esse blogue xD Princess Twilight Sparkle - Twilight Alicornio até hoje e algo não e algo legal na serie e o maluco e que ainda sim ficam inserindo mais alicornios no roteiro, nada contra a Flurry, eu gostei dela só achei que num era necessário ter mais uma Fu*** alicornio na droga do roteiro, eu particularmente num gosto mas disso, de novos alicornios isso já deu oque tinha que dá...mais voltando a Twi, eu num sei se é por zoeira ou proposital da Hasbro mas nos créditos sempre aparece escrito lá no Cast, “Twilight The....” assim nunca esta escrito “The alicornio” eu achei isso muito engraçado. Castle Mane-ia – Esse episódio tem uma das coisas que e uma porcaria, que e o fato do mistério, a Hasbro tem essa mania de nos mostrar ou deixar na cara o “X da resposta” tipo esse, dava pra saber que era a Pinkie, ainda mais que eles deixavam isso claro pra gente (vou falar mais sobre isso em outro episódio das seguintes temporadas). Isso também me irritou dela num sentir medo, mas acho que isso e aquele clichê do protagonista ser o ̶c̶h̶a̶t̶o̶,̶ ̶i̶r̶r̶i̶t̶a̶n̶t̶e̶ ̶ corajoso no meio dos medrosos. É esse final hummm, eu adorei o ruim e que isso num vai ser mais explorado (É eu acho que aquele era o Tirek o_o olhos amarelos e de capa, num parece???) Daring Don't – Esse ai e meio que um daqueles episódios que se gosta e ao mesmo tempo não, pois eu achei muito desnecessário a Daring Do ser real, num faz sentindo, as aventuras dela estão em sua maioria relacionada a algum objeto ou alguma coisa que tem poder de destruição, esse por exemplo era o anel do poder que poderia fazer o sol queimar a terra (fala serio -_-) num gostei disso não, prefiro 10x a versão dos IDW onde eles fazem um feitiço pra fazer a Daring sair do livro pro mundo real. Bats! – Esse sim, e O episódio nem tem mais oque falar, só isso já o define xD Mais o episódio num foi perfeito, também dei 9,5, o motivo foi o final, foi incrível e inesperado =D maiiss eu meio que tinha um presentemente ou já esperava por isso, de que esse final ia ficar por assim mesmo e num ia ter uma “continuação” e é oque num teve em 2 seqüências de temporadas =/ Twilight Time – Esse daí é um daqueles poucos episódios que eu num gosto nadinha quase ao ponto de odiar (e são poucos mesmo xD), como se disse a única coisa boa do episódio e o fato delas estarem aprendendo coisas novas com a Twilight, e o melhor a Sweetie Belle aprendendo magia ^^, só isso o episódio ganhou 4,5 o resto e lixo. For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils? – Esse e o meu favorito da trilogia dos pesadelos, não e só porque a Belle e a minha favorita ̶m̶e̶n̶t̶i̶r̶a̶ ̶e̶ ̶p̶o̶r̶ ̶i̶s̶s̶o̶ ̶m̶e̶s̶m̶o̶ ̶=̶B̶ ̶ e porque esse e o mais digamos “mais pesado ou mais maduro” porque se reparar a Luna praticamente esfrega as coisas ruins e MUITO ruins no focinho da Belle xD tanto e a potrinha quase tem um ataque no sonho e depois de acordar dele, (mesmo que eu tenha achado também exagero por isso perdeu só 1 ponto) sendo assim ficou com 9,0. Leap of Faith – Esse episódio, aiii aiiiii e um daqueles poucos que eu mencionei que num gosto, praticamente nada nesses episódio me agradou nem mesmo a volta do Flim e Flam conseguiram isso, o máximo que eu gostei foi a AJ e o jeito que ele ia ficando mais incomodada com oque ia desenrolando a mentira e também os momentos finais quando finalmente apareceu os créditos xD Twilight's Kingdom – Esse sem sombra de duvidas e o MELHOR final de temporada junto com o A Canterlot Wedding, teve a incrível luta 1x1 da Twi e Tirek, e claro a destruição que teve, isso que é vilão só (num ganha e nem e melhor que a Nightmare Moon =B) algo que recentemente num esta tendo, ̶l̶á̶ ̶v̶e̶m̶ ̶b̶a̶n̶c̶a̶r̶ ̶o̶ ̶h̶a̶t̶e̶r̶ porque como já tinha dito Glimmer e personagem de birra, e vilão vilão mesmo num e reformado, Tirek e um exemplo disso e eu aposto que o(a) vilão/vilã do filme também vai ser assim, (mais vamos deixar pra falar disso em blogues futuros hehehe xDDD) Eu queria que tivesse mais episódios assim (por favor que o filme tenha =D ). Mas bem, Ficou bem legal =) haaa 3:00 da madruga, heee eu espero que eu num tenha falado nada sem sentido ai em cima =B Depois dessa eu agora estou doidinho para o blogue da 5º e 6º temporada =P